


Nations and Ninjas

by EclipseSpiritMoon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Naruto
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseSpiritMoon/pseuds/EclipseSpiritMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~ After England messes up a spell he accidentally sends the Axis Powers, the allies and Canada to the Leaf Village (Naruto world) so they all must get help from tennaged ninjas, Kages, tailed beasts, and the Akatsuki!!!!! What!!?<br/>please enjoy this crossover and a little romance along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. proluge

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!  
> this fiction is NOT a crack fiction it's the real thing meaning its gonna as realistic (almost) and with a reasonable problem and solution.  
> also one last thing I personally am a dub kinda person which means I watch anime in English dub so NON of that "-san" or "sama" or "kun" crap so might as well deal with it!!! and no accents!!!!!!

It was a calm and peaceful Friday morning, Arthur or more commonly known as England, was reading a book of fantasies outside while drinking tea, ( **TEXT FROM THE BOOK** ) _This new world was incredible, vast icy hills with mountains that hide the sun to reveal a wonder land, "oh jack, it's beautiful here" my adorable sally shyly commented a strong blush in her cheeks made me blush as well, "But Sally you are the most beautiful woman to ever been born, for us both to be here it makes me very happy," I protest to her. I begin to notice her lips were shivering, she's cold, I slowly lean down to-_ "WHATS UP!! HAHAHA!!!!! ENGLAND LONG TIME NO SEE!!!!" a particular American, Alfred AKA America screamed pouncing on the annoyed British gentleman. In no time at all England put a bookmark in the book and slamming it on the table "AMERICA YOU BLOODY BIG MOUTHED COW!!!!!! HOW DARE INTERRUPT ME!!! HAVE YOU NO MANNERS!!!" England yelled scold the other nation, America still with a smile sighed and put his arms around England "Come now England I've missed you and I came all this way to see you," America seductively said clearly aware of England's embarrassment, "Knock it off you idiot" England said in a now calmer tone "Must you really toy with my emotions?" The only thing England could do is push America away softly and just look at him, "you doing this it's very unbecoming of a man but nevertheless I am sorry," England grabbed his book and his empty cup of tea with one hand and with his free hand he ruffled America's hair "now if you will excuse me I need to attended to some duties” America blushed and as England walked inside he touched his hair in the place where England touched. Finally inside England placed the cup in the dish washer and the book on the counter and hid his completely blushed face in his hands 'damn it! For all the things I've said to him that was ridiculous' England thought about it for a second 'come to think of it, it's always been like this for as long as I could remember’ just before England can sink into an existential crisis his iphone began to ring it’s France, he accepted the call “Yeah what is it France?” England asked as he walk to the couch to lay down “aww looks like some is quite grumpy” France mocked “can it Frenchy!” England ordered annoyed “I was only teasing, man my friend, take a joke but I can tell you’re only grumpy because of America, right.” The French man pin pointed, England remained silent “what did you say to him this time?” France asked but knew the answer to well. England covered his eyes with his arm “what should I do? This has gone on for too long already,” France lightly laughed “here’s an idea why don’t you go and tell him already, tell him you love him then things will change” England eyes snapped open “NO! not yet!” England panicked. After 1 minute he sighed “Well I have to go I kept him waiting for too long already, good bye” “Au Revoir” France said his farewell in French. As England was about to walk out where America was still waiting “Sorry America to keep you waiting I-“England was stopped by noticing America now talking to Canada, “No! Really?! Hahahahahahahaha!” America laughed while Canada shyly laughed ‘He’s laughing, why? Have I been inside so long for him not to even notice?’ England questioned to himself, it wasn’t long before Canada noticed England at the door way “what is it Mattie?” America asked calling him by his nickname, America turned to see England just standing there “Oh sorry England I guess I forgot we we’re still here, but we were thinking of going to Starbucks wanna join us?” America offered as him and Canada stood up, “ahh no sorry there still is stuff I need to attended to maybe next time” England smiled, “well okay if you insist, later” America waved as the two left. It was then England walked back inside and eyed the book he was reading “Things can change if I tell you eh?” he picked up the book and stared at the cover that showed the main protagonists hugging each other lovingly, England imagined him and America like that but a sudden idea popped up, the two lovers fell in love with each other because they were sent in to the fantasy world, that’s it! All England had to do was magically send them into a different world and then they’ll become lovers for sure! That’s it! He is in his home where his magic is the strongest all he needed to do is find a spell and presto and love story to unfold!!! 

( **IN THE LEAF VILLAGE** )  
In the leaf village all was well and tranquil except lady tsunade who stood by the window to her office wondering of a sudden unkown objects appearing in random areas of the village not that it completely worried her she knows too well that no nation in the world could have created the objects and as far as the objects go their harmless but still need to be kept hidden, “M’lady reports on the appearing objects,” lady Shizune reported in “well let’s hear it Shizune” “yes ma’am our researchers tell us that they are being summoned on here from another world and we believe that their intentionally summoned here” Shizune explained “but we can tell that it wasn't summoned here like we all summoned, it was brought here differently and ranging from small to big” shinzune continued “I see, tell the researchers that they don’t need to continue,” Tsunade ordered “M’lady?” “we are not dealing with shinobi, I’m not sure what exactly is happening but I have a feeling it will reveal itself soon and when it does I will take of it.” Tsunade calmly said.  
How far will England’s spells go? Find out in the next chapter.


	2. A Selfish Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are shot in the naruto world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the actual beginning.

Things where finally in place for the spell, one could say it was perfect. But one thing stood in England’s way, The World Conference “bloody conference! But it will all be worth it in the end.” England reassured himself, as England removed his black cloak he recalled the plan in mind about three times.  
As always England was the first to arrive so he put his plan aside for now to get things in order and in his perspective, **perfect**. As England did he final touches heard the doors open to see it was Canada,… “So how was it?” England asked, it wasn’t normal for Canada to be asked anything especially from England “It was nice, it relaxing when America is calm.” Canada answered in quiet yet content voice, England glared at him by the corner of his eye “Yeah, well I’m glad you enjoyed your date with him” England said in a rather annoyed tone “wha-what? It wasn’t-“Canada was cut off by everyone else coming into the room. Even though England didn’t want to hear any excuses the room did suddenly get loud.  
The meeting did go on as normally as usual, America boasting, England and France fighting, china talking to himself of how immature everyone is, Russia, Japan and Canada being quiet, Italy acting like a child, and Germany getting annoyed and yelling causing the meeting to end.  
As England gathered his stuff to leave America came over “Yo, England!” just hearing his voice made him blush “wanna come over to place?” America smiled, as much as England wanted to say yes he had to go along with his plan, “Oh, I’m sorry America I had work to do at home that can’t wait, maybe next time.” England innocently smiled “uh ok, next time yeah…” America smiled but was disappointed. England was about walk out the door when he heard something that stopped him in his tracks, “Canada bro, wanna come over?” America asked “umm sure” Canada shyly agreed, America put his arm around Canada’s shoulders making him look small “hahaha! Great it’s not a party if you’re not there anyway!!” America cheerfully yelled “wait it’s a party?” Canada muttered out but he couldn’t be heard anyway. England was not happy to hear that but he opened the door to walk out. Walking home he thought to himself ‘ _I was rather sociable today I talked to everyone, that’s rather strange_ ’ but it didn’t bother him he had work to do.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Finally home he prepared the supplies for his spell, “now the spell is ready to do” he spoke in a scary voice, he lifted his spell book and began to chant the spell, the book began to glow an ominous glow. A loud clap of thunder could be heard all around the world, England yelling the final verse while struggling to keep the book in one hand, the sky turned to grey before beams of lights shot down to struck more than England and America.   
**BANG!**   
A dangerously loud clap of thunder was heard “IT’S WORKING!!!!!!” England screamed before being transferred to a whole new world.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Before England knew he awoke to a huge sign that read “Leaf Village” in Japanese, “It, it worked my spell worked!” England panted laughing; he turned to find America “Hey! America we...” England stopped himself to see that not only America was there but Canada too, “Ow….what the hell was that?!” America groaned getting up and looking around “THE FUCK ARE WE!!!?” America yelled in panic “Calm down, “Canada replied knowing his yelling won’t help.  
England thought to himself of why Canada came along and if more came as well but he can worry about that later, “Umm England did you have something to do with this by any chance?” Canada kindly asked,  
England was snapped back into reality, “I uhh, Yes I am” England confessed, America’s eyes widen a little “well you know how to get us back right?” America asked slightly worried, England swallowed and just sat in shock with a face that said “ **I HAVE NO IDEA HOW!!!**.   
Despite it all America couldn’t blame him, seriously the guy failed ever spell but he never would have guess that not only England would be affected, America sighed as he got up and helped Canada up (Canada has his Kumajiro with him, his bear) “no use complaining I guess, let’s see if others came with us” England said as he got up to scratch the back of his head “That won’t be necessary sir” A female voice reassured them, they turned their head to see a busty woman who looked to be in her twenties, to approach them with no one around.   
“May I ask for your names?” she asked America shook his head to bring himself back and spoke “Names America! I’m the hero!!” America boasted “I’m Canada” Canada spoke at a very quiet tone “And my name is England my lady a pleasure.” England bowed in respect, the lady smiled “Pleased to meet you all, I am the hokage of this village and you may call me Tsunade” she spoke, she turned towards the entrance “Please come in, it’s safe here” Tsunade lead on.  
 **ENGLAND’S SPELL HAS BROUGHT THEM TO THE LEAF VILLAGE WHAT WILL THEY INCOUNTURE NEXT?! FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been having writers block lately.


End file.
